Recently, information processing devices such as PCs (personal computers) have come into wide use. Accordingly, one pattern of use frequently seen involves a large group of people holding a conference in which a video held on a PC is displayed by connecting the PC to an image display apparatus such as a projector.
In a conference in which a plurality of persons participate, work becomes complex because each participant needs to re-connect a cable to a PC every time a user or owner of a projector changes. Thus, a pattern of use in which a communication connection between the PC and the projector is made by a wireless communication means in which wiring is unnecessary may be desirable.
However, in a connection method based on a wireless communication standard such as a wireless LAN (local area network) or Bluetooth, a setting procedure becomes complex because a number of connection setting operations are necessary in preparation for security, interference, and the like. For example, connection information for a communication connection to a projector via a wireless LAN includes an IP address of the projector, a plurality of identifiers, a passphrase in WPA (Wi-Fi protected access), which is encryption technology of communication data, and the like. The plurality of identifiers are an ESSID (extended service set identifier) indicating the name of a connecting access point, and the like.
In order to set a connection between information processing devices, for example, when a projector is used, connection information of the projector should be examined in advance. In addition, it is difficult for someone having no knowledge about network setting to perform setting correctly even when connection information is identified in advance.
Furthermore, at present, a number of portable terminal apparatuses such as a portable phone, a game machine, a PDA (personal digital assistant), and the like, on which a wireless communication apparatus has been mounted, have been commercialized. In particular, there is a need for a method of inputting data for presentation to a portable phone, a PDA, or the like to visit a partner company and performing the presentation using only the portable terminal apparatus and the projector in the partner company when there are constraints on carrying a PC.
To solve the above-described problem, in technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, connection information for accessing an access point is widely distributed a wireless LAN spot using a wireless LAN to general users in advance via an information distribution medium. In this case, a user who desires to establish a connection to the wireless LAN spot by reading information for the connection using a mobile communication terminal apparatus.
In technology disclosed in Patent Document 2 technology for easily accessing one electronic device from another electric device is disclosed. That is, an image display system disclosed in Patent Document 2 generates a connection information code by converting connection information necessary for accessing a projector in a wireless LAN into a two-dimensional code, and projects the connection information code to the projector. In this case, if the connection information code is imaged by an imaging unit, a portable terminal apparatus analyzes an image including the imaged connection information code and extracts the connection information. Then, the projector corresponding to the wireless LAN is accessed using the extracted connection information.